


Vallattu Maa

by magnaka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Magical Realism, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Steampunk, m/m - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaka/pseuds/magnaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hänellä ei ollut vaihtoehtoja, hänen olisi palattava takaisin. Vuosia aiemmin hän oli yrittänyt jättää kaiken taakseen ja paennut maailmaan jonne ei enää kuulunut.<br/>Menneisyys ei kuitenkaan ole asia jonka voi noin vain jättää taakseen ja sen Sary joutuu nyt kohtaamaan, tahtoi tai ei.<br/>Varjoissa käydyt taistelut alkavat koskettaa vallattuja maita ja pian Sary huomaa että tietyt valinnat olisi kannattanut jättää tekemättä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vallattu Maa

”Olet myöhässä”, Jonathan Lawerence huomautti kun istahdin häntä vastapäätä ja hänen pitkät sormensa huolitelluine kynsineen napautti tuhkat savukkeen päästä kristalliseen kuppiin . Näytti siltä että hän oli ennättänyt poltella jo hyvän tovin, tuhkamäärästä päätellen.

”En ole koskaan myöhässä,” totesin ja vinkkasin ohikulkevalle tarjoilijalle joka nyökkäsi merkiksi siitä että oli huomannut minut ja tulisi hetken päästä kuulemaan tilaukseni.

”Niinpä niin, te maagit ette ole koskaan myöhässä, aina ajallaan,” Jonathan pyöräytti silmiään tumpatessaan savukkeen lopun kuppiin enkä viitsinyt korjata hänen erheellistä käsitettään minusta. Olin jotain kaksin verroin pahempaa kuin maagi. Hymähdin.

”Mukava nähdä sinuakin Jo. Siitä on pitkä aika,” käteni hipaisi hänen pöydällä lepäävää kättään mutta pidin katseeni visusti kiinni ruokalistassa. Tiesin hänen laskevan ensin päiviä, sitten kuukausia ja lopulta vuosia hänen yrittäessään muistella milloin olimme viimeksi nähneet toisemme.

”Karkasit ikkunan kautta.”

Hänen äänensä oli syyttävä.

”Jos olisin jäännyt silloin kiinni maatessani sinun kanssasi siinä ylellisessä vuoteessasi olisit…”

”Ei Sary. Mitään ei olisi tapahtunut,” Jonathanin ääni oli hetkellisesti kireä kuin viulun kieli mutta sitten tunsin hänen kosketuksensa kädelläni ja katsahtaessani hänen syvänvihreisiin silmiinsä tunsin hetken syyllisyyttä siitä miten olin jättänyt hänet pois elämästäni viisi vuotta aiemmin. Hänen kopea ilmeensä suli hymyyn jonka tunsin paremmin kuin kukaan muu, kenties jopa hänen omaa perhettään paremmin.

”Olisin pitänyt huolen sinusta kuten lupasin.”

En voinut kuin hymyillä vastaan, mutta vedin käteni pois. Se mitä meillä oli ollut viisi vuotta aiemmin oli mennyttä, parempi niin. Tiesin hänen toivovan toista tällä tapaamisella, mutta en voinut sallia sitä. En hänelle, en itselleni. Tarjoilija otti vastaan tilaukseni mutta huomasin nyt hänen uteliaan katseensa joka kohdentui pöytätoveriini.

”Illuusioloitsusi on pettämässä,” huomautin hiljaa nosteassani vesilasin huulilleni. Jonathan kirosi ja pyöräytti sormusta vasemmassa kädessään. Sormus sinällänsä ei ollut erityisempi, valkokultaa ja mitään sanomaton, mutta siihen oli upotettu loitsu joka auttoi Jonahtania kulkemaan huomaamattomasti ja mikä tärkeämpää, tuntemattomana pitkin julkisia katuja. Tiesin sen koska olin itse loihtinut sormuksen yli kymmenen vuotta aiemmin ensimmäisenä tilaustyönä hänelle. Tarjoilijan palatessa tämä ei enää vilkaissutkaan Jonathania.

”Miten perheesi?” kysäisin puolihuolimattomasti ja katsoin epäilevästi edessäni höyryävää kalakeittoa. Tökkäisin porkkanaa joka näytti puoliraa’alta.

”Kiireisiä. Missä olet ollut?” hän kohotti viinilasiaan tarkkaillen minua alta kulmain, hän oli nojautunut hieman lähemmäs minua.  

”Poissa täältä,” vastasin ja hörppäsin keittoa. Kaipasin lisää suolaa.

”Kuulitko salamurhayrityksestä?”

Nyökkäsin. Kukapa ei olisi. Se oli ollut uutisissa jopa siellä mistä olin tullut. Se oli syy, ainakin yksi syistä, jonka vuoksi olin tullut. Tyhjentäessäni suolakippoa lauteselleni Jonathan asettui takaisin mukavaan aseentoonsa nojaten tuolillaan taaksepäin ja antaen katseen harhailla muissa ruokailijoissa. Ravintolassa, jota hän suosi tapaamisissaan oli väljät tilat pöytien välillä joten jos piti keskustelun äänentason matalana saattoi olla suhteellisen rauhassa salakuuntelijoilta. Toki oli muitakin tapoja salakuunnella mutta niistä minä pidin huolen sekä Jonathanin toinen talismaani jossain hänen takkinsa kätköissä. Ainakaan ruuan takia hän ei kyseistä paikkaa valinnut, kenties ehkä viinin mutta koska en koskenut alkoholiin en ollut asiasta niin varma. Tarkkailin Jonathania syödessäni. Hän ei ollut muuttunut, hieman vanhentunut, hän taisi olla jo lähempänä neljääkymmentä nyt, mutta hän oli edelleen pitkä ja jäntevä, hänen kullankeltaiset hiuksensa olivat lyhyeksi leikatut viimeisimmän muodin mukaan ja hän suosi edelleen harmaata kolmiosaista pukua vihreällä kravatilla joka korosti hänen silmiään. Tukahdutin huokaukseni.

”Mahdollisuus että törmäisin veljeesi lähiaikoina?”

”Kumpaan?”

”Vanhempaan.”

Hänen silmänsä siristyivät. ”Luulen että hän edelleenkin haluaa pääsi koristamaan seipään nokkaa jonnekin päin linnan valleja.”

”Lupasit suojella minua.”

”Se oli silloin se. Miksi?”

”Koska hän on vaarassa.”

Jonathan suorastaan muljautti silmiään.

”Tiedän.”

”Ei, et tiedä. Mutta minä tiedän,” melkein tiuskaisin asian ja tällä kertaa hänen viinilasinsa matka pysähtyi ja hän päätyi laskemaan sen hitaasti pöydälle pohtien sanojani. Yritin pysytellä tyynenä.

”Kuka palkkasi sinut?” tällä kertaa Jonathanin katse yritti tunkea lävitseni siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta. Yritys oli kyllä hyvä, myönnetään. Taputtelin liinalla huuliani.

”Minä en sano sitä ääneen täällä, tiedät sen. Arvostan henkikultaani.”

”Ja tulit tapaamaan _minua?_ ” Jonathan oli selkeästi epäuskoinen ja samalla hänen uteliaisuutensa oli nousemassa, näin sen hänen katseestaan.

”Minulla ei ollut muuta mahdollisuutta,” myönsin nöyränä. Hitto, minulla todellakaan ei ollut ollut muuta mahdollisuutta. Kerran meidän suhteemme oli ollut kaikin puolin antoisa ja mahdollisuuksia täynnä kunnes jouduin pakenemaan kuin päätön kana toiselle puolelle maailmaa ja yli rajojen omieni joukkoon. Tosiasia oli kuitenkin se että luotin häneen yhä enemmän kuin kehenkään muuhun koskaan. Tunsin hänet ja hänen periaatteensa ja lojaalisuutensa perhettään kohtaan. Kerran myös minä olin ollut osa tuota perhettä vaikkakin hyvin salavihkaisesti. Tosin olin rikkonut Jonathanin sydämen ja samalla suututtanut hänen veljensä.

”Olet selityksen velkaa sekä minulle että veljelleni,” Jonathan huomautti aivan kuin olisi lukenut ajatukseni. Olimme olleet läheisiä, todennäköistä oli että hän tunsi minut tarpeeksi hyvin pystyäkseen päättelemään ajatuksieni juoksun.

”Selvä juttu,” mutisin myöntyen väistämättömään kuulusteluun joka olisi edessä. En odottanut sitä innolla. Menneiden muistelu ei kuulunut tapoihini koska menneisyyteni oli pitkä ja huonomaineinen.  Osia siitä olin jo unohtanut, osasta en koskaan pääsisi eroon vaikka kuinka yritin.

”Tavallinen paikka tavalliseen aikaan. Kristofer tulee vastaan,” Jonathan empi kun hän laiskasti nousi, mutta näin julkisesti hän ei voisi kohdella minua muuten kuin tuttavana enkä muuta halunnutkaan. Olin myös kuta kuinkin varma että tämän illan jälkeen Jonathan tuskin tahtoi enää eläissään nähdä minua. Se särkisi sydämeni  mutta ansaitsin sen, kaltaisiani ei oltu luotu tavallisia kuolevaisia varten. Olin sekaantunut liiaksi heidän peleihinsä ja tämä olisi maksu kaikesta siitä.

Ajatus ahdisti minua. Elinvuosieni varrella olin mennettänyt useita läheisiäni, kuolevaisia ja kuolemattomia, syystä jos toisesta. Mutta ajatus siitä että Jonathan kääntäisi minulle selkänsä sai minut äkkiä voimaan pahoin.

Olin lähtenyt suojellakseni häntä.

Olin tullut takaisin suojellakseni häntä viimeisen kerran.

Jotain oli täytynyt kuvastua kasvoiltani koska äkisti Jonathan nojautui eteenpäin näyttäen huolestuneelta, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään, vetäydyin.

”Anna minun huolehtia laskusta,” kiirehdin sanomaan ja vain hetken epäröityään Jonathan nyökkäsi, hymyili hurmaavinta hymyään, toivotti minulle hyvää päivänjatkoa ja poistui. Olin noussut seisomaan, toivottanut myös hyvät päivänjatkot ja nyt jalkani pettivät altani ja rojahdin takaisin istumaan kaiken voimani menettäneenä. Tarjoilija keräsi maksun ja tuhdin tipin ja poistuin lopulta paikalta tuntien oloni merisairaaksi humalaiseksi. Mahassani velloi ja sain jotenkuten käveltyä lähimmälle varjoisalle kujalle ennen kuin oksenksin.

Hengitin syvään nojatessani kivistä seinää vasten ja suljin kaiken ympäristöni äänistä ulkopuolelle. Kiireisellä pääkadulla kukaan ei huomannut nyyhkyttävää hahmoa.

Kun lopulta sain itseni kasattua, varmistin ettei kukaan todella nähnyt minua ja otin askeleen kohti syvintä varjoa.

Toivotin tervetulleeksi kylmyyden joka valtasi minut kun sulauduin pimeyteen. Minulla olisi vielä tehtävää ennen kuin tapaisin Jonathanin uudestaan illalla joten jätin taakse kuolevaisen muotoni ja palauduin takaisin varjoihin joista olin syntynyt.


End file.
